When The Light Seeks The Dark
by skyecrystal87
Summary: AU SQ Vamps/Werewolves. Emma is the prized warrior daughter of King David and Queen Snow White, a royal band of werewolves living peacefully at the Summer Palace. Emma is eager for a mission, and volunteers for the most dangerous job of all. Spying on the Evil Queen. But what will she find when she arrives at the Dark Castle? Is the Dark Queen all that she has feared?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey folks! Here is an interesting idea that I just couldn't shake. The White Kingdom's royal family and immediate court are all werewolves but with a added twist of being able to shift at will and remain in their right minds. Emma is the prized princess who wants nothing to do with her lady-like duties and instead grows up into a skilled warrior who is granted a place in the Royal Guard. Looking to get her feet wet, Emma volunteers herself for the most dangerous mission possible: spying on the Evil Queen who haunted her nightmares as a child. But what happens when she finally lays eyes on the Dark Queen?

SQ is end game. There is a splash of RedSwan I wasn't expecting, but my muses ran away from me so... enjoy that ;)

Reviews appreciated greatly.

I am currently working on 3 projects total and cannot guarantee chapter length or frequent updates, but will do my best to at least post biweekly.

Note: I have no idea who did the original design for this cover, but it wasn't me. There are few options when it comes to FTL SQ manips, and when I saw this one I loved it. If anyone knows who it is and if they have a problem with me using it, I can gladly take it down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that comes from the minds of the creators from the original series, Once Upon A Time.

* * *

"Emma honey, it's time for you to go to sleep now." Her mother cooed at her as the girl bounced up and down on her bed, giggling innocently.

"But I'm not sleepy!" The little blonde reasoned enthusiastically.

"Well, how about a story instead?" Snow White tried, desperately wishing her daughter would go to sleep so she herself could get some much needed rest. It had been a long day in the Kingdom as her and the King got word of whispers in the east stirring about the Evil Queen rising in power. The whole court had been in a fright, bustling around the corridors with gossip spewing from their lips that they were on the verge of another war. She and the King had spent most of the day calming their people, assuring them they wouldn't declare war on the wicked sorceress unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Okay." Emma agreed, bouncing once more on the bed before landing Indian-style in the middle.

Snow smiled softly and sat down on the side of the bed where the furs were turned up. "Into bed you go then, you can't listen to a bedtime story sitting up."

"Why not?" Emma asked as she scooted over to the spot the maids had turned down for her.

"It's unlady-like." Snow replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." The six year old said simply as she allowed the Queen to tuck her into bed. "What if I don't want to be a lady?"

Snow laughed softly at her daughter's innocence. "I am afraid you don't have much of a choice. You're our princess. You were born a lady."

Emma furrowed her brow at that, not liking the thought one bit. She liked playing outside, getting dirty and running through the woods with her best friend Graham. She didn't like to be forced to sit and eat properly at the dinner table, or stand still for hours as the maids fixed her hair and dressed her in poofy dresses.

Sensing a pending argument about being a princess, Snow quickly changed the subject. "Now, let me tell you a story, darling. A story about an evil and wicked sorceress named Regina…"

* * *

-15 YEARS LATER-

Emma's fangs dripped with saliva as she snarled at the wolf in front of her. The large tawny brute snarled back before lunging for her shoulder. Emma quickly dodged it, snapping her jaws at the wolf's flank as it dived next to her, biting at the air where she'd been standing. The two wolves circled each other, both snarling as barks of encouragement could be heard from around them. Over the opposing wolf's head she could see her parents, King and Queen of the White Kingdom, looking back at her expectantly.

This was her final test. A graduation of sorts. She had spent the last ten years of her life training and preparing for this very moment. To fight for her place in the Royal Guard. Her opponent is rippling with muscle, with more skill and years of experience than Emma has been alive. Still, Emma pressed on.

She went on the offense and charged the other wolf, nearly losing her footing as the lithe animal dodged out of the way. The tawny wolf immediately counter-attacks while Emma is still recovering, slamming into her shoulder and sending them rolling in the sand of the arena. Teeth slash while claws strain against each other, one trying to throw the other off as the other tries to pin their opponent to the ground.

Emma thinks it's over, she can't possibly push this huge beast off of her. Gasps from the crowd ensure as everyone in their human form stands up to get a better look at the battle. She catches a glimpse of her parents, her mother hiding behind a gloved hand as if she couldn't bare to watch the ending as her father sat straight and rigid at the end of his seat. The way he was staring at her purposefully sparked something inside of her and she felt her hope return. She could do this.

She pushes with all of her might as the large male tried closing in on her neck. The added distraction of having to hold her down distracted him long enough that she was able to clamp her jaws along the side of his face, biting down just enough to draw blood and force his head away from her dangerously exposed neck. Spotting an opening, she used her rear leg to kick his groin in his most sensitive region. The yip of pain that sounded from him renewed her confidence and she kicked him again, this time releasing her hold on his face and sending him stumbling off her.

Without missing a beat, she was on her feet again. The crowd cheered and the wolves that made up the other recruits barked and jumped excitedly while wagging their tails. Lunging forward, she took the advantage she had earned and slammed into his side with all of her weight, sending him tumbling to the ground. She followed, her white pelt shimmering in the warm afternoon sun as she pinned him to the earth and tried going for his throat. She was slow close to victory she could taste it.

But the experienced wolf isn't going to give up so easily. With every snap to his throat she is met with his teeth, every vigilant of his vulnerable position. His claws rake up and down her tender belly, but she ignores it, too engrossed in the battle of teeth to register the pain. She tries to the left and then to the right, then to the right again but is met with his teeth each time. Emma decides to turn it into somewhat of a game, creating a pattern of attempts at his throat until he caught on. Engrossed in their dance of teeth and claws, the large wolf fails to register when Emma switches her routine and attacks from the left instead of right. He's too slow to react to the sudden change and she closes her teeth around his exposed windpipe. Victory is hers.

The large wolf instantly stills, while cheers and howls break out all around them. Emma releases her hold on her opponent and shifts back into her human form. Turning to look towards the throne, she sees her parents watching on with immense pride. The air shifts beside her and she chances a glance at the man that had been her opponent. Phillip gives her a reassuring wink as his own way of congratulating her and she smiles back at him before turns back to look at her father, waiting for him to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman." The crowd quiets down to barely a mutter as the King asks for their attention. All eyes are on him as he looks down at his daughter. "It would seem we have a new member to our forces. A brave, skillful warrior who has successfully completed all areas of her training at the top of her class. The Queen and myself would like to welcome to you all, Princess Emma of the White Kingdom." The crowd cheered for a moment, showing their support. When David held his hand up, they immediately quieted. David's kind blue eyes found his daughters green and he smiled warmly at her as he spoke, "Welcome to the Royal Guard."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here you guys go, chapter 2 :) Hope it wasn't to terrible long of a wait ;)**

 **Thank you to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed for this story! You guys are awesome!**

 **Also... if you would like to Friend/Follow me on Facebook or Tumblr, you can find me under Skye Crystal (Facebook) or skyecrystal87 (Tumblr). I am very new to both (well, the acct on Facebook is new) so there hasn't been a lot posted but eventually they will pretty active.**

* * *

Chapter 2

-6 months later-

The chilly wind smacked her cheeks briskly as she stepped out of the soldiers barracks and into the nighttime darkness, Graham at her side. Since her induction into the Royal Guard, the situation between the White Kingdom and the infamous Evil Queen had grown volatile. Several raids had plundered the villages of her land, mainly concentrated along the borders. When she had been a child, her parents had successfully called a truce with the bitter woman on the other side of the realm, but it seemed the sorceress had grown restless as of late and was taking her boredom out on the people of the White Kingdom.

Emma had helped lead the group of soldiers that was responsible for taking care of the carnage, and had seen the devastation that the Evil Queen was responsible for. It sickened her. Men, women and children alike were slain unceremoniously, their bodies thrown haphazardly in a pile in the center of each village and set ablaze. All her life she had heard tales from those around her about how terrible the Queen of the Dark Kingdom was capable of being. Any time she lulled in her ravishing of the land, the people would grow restless, anticipating when the horrible woman would next find herself in need of entertainment at their expense.

It had been a solid 15 years since the last stirrings from the Dark Queen had been seen. Then, almost immediately after Emma's entrance into the military, the first attack hit the border village of Tacoon de Amille. She had ridden along with her father, Graham and the rest of the soldiers that had traveled to the village to see the aftermath. She remembered the occasion with a queasy roll of her stomach, the cold air now welcomed as she felt her body heat up from the nausea.

When they arrived, the first sight she was graced with was that of a young old boy hanging from the entrance, his belly slashed open and several arrows piercing his small frame. The stench alone was overwhelming, and it wasn't long before she lost her lunch over the side of her horse. Graham gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder from his own steed before informing her that the soldiers enjoyed disemboweling their victims before using them as target practice. The victims would most likely bleed out immediately after being gutted, but the few who still clung to a thin thread of life were subject to arrows piercing all four limbs and then their torso, but never a shot that would end their suffering.

Sitting on her horse and looking at the boy's body blowing in a light breeze, she had decided that this is what evil looked like. Only a demon could do such a thing, for cruelty that great was inhuman in her eyes. When she turned and looked at her father with large stunned eyes, he merely grimaced sullenly as he said, "Now you know why we call her the Evil Queen." before he heeled his horse forward into the village.

Shaking the memory from her thoughts, she took a deep calming breath as her and Graham continued up the steps of the barbican, as they had been summoned to do by the sentinel on duty. The raids had become sporadic, coming further into the kingdom but varying in locations, making it impossible to anticipate. Their last raid had been a little over a week ago, which meant another raid was approaching. When they reached the top of the tower, the sentinel on duty greeted them with a low bow.

"Your Highness." The man greeted, removing his helmet and revealing curly red hair.

"Archie." Emma returned, voice warm as she looked over his shoulder. "What is it that you wanted to show us?"

Rising, Archie led them to the front of the barbican and pointed directly to the east. "If you look there with the scope Your Majesty, you can see smoke rising up through the trees." He then handed her his pocket scope, which she took with a polite thank you as she brought it up to her eye.

Sure enough, looking through the scope proved his claim. Although it was pitch black outside, her keen wolf vision picked up the billowing smoke through the tree line several miles into the forest. Another raid. Sighing, the princess handed the scope back to its owner with the intent of riding out in the morning to inspect the damage. But as she opened her mouth to speak to Graham, a sharp howl was heard from down below.

"Archers! In your positions now!" Emma yelled, quickly walking to the edge of the barbican to see who was approaching the White Castle. Most likely, it was a group of their own but it never hurt to be prepared.

Minutes passed before two wolves burst through the forests edge, barreling towards the castle at top speed. Just behind them, two soldiers on horseback appeared. The first was riding a chestnut who had several arrows poking out from various points on its body, while the second rider barely managed a pained gray who had a large gash down its shoulder, the amount of blood lost evident as it's front end was stained bright red. Instantly, Emma turned to rush down the tower steps, Graham on her heels.

"Open the gates! Let them through!" she yelled as she made her way to the bottom.

"They have company Your Highness!" An archer calls from above her and she rolls her eyes as she runs towards the opening gates.

"Then cover them!" Graham instructed before she could berate the man above them.

As soon as the doors are opened the two wolves shot through, immediately shifting into their human forms. The closest, Mulan, ran to Emma's side as soon as she was on two feet. "There are ten of them Your Majesty. We were out hunting when we smelled smoke, when we went to investigate we ran into a squadron of Black Knights leaving Mashon. A group of them broke off and followed us here." the soldier explained quickly as they neared the gate the same time the riders made it safely inside the castle walls. "We stayed in front of the horses to avoid injury, with Tom and Eric armor protecting them. Unfortunately, the horses weren't as lucky."

"Assemble a half dozen riders and send them out then tend to the horses." Emma commanded. "Graham! Come with me." The rugged looking man who had been directing the archers above them, nodded and simultaneously they shifted into their wolves.

The archers had done well, taking down the five Black Knights that dared to follow the wolves into the open meadow. The four that remained were hidden in the trees, out of reach of the arrows pelting the ground mere feet away from them.

Emma and Graham charged towards them, dodging arrows flying their way as they ran. Reaching the trees, Emma leapt over a bush towards the first Black Knight, her teeth barely missing the horse's throat as she landed. The horse, terrified for its life, reared into the air, tossing its rider to the ground in a heap. In a second Graham was on him, his sable pelt shining in the moonlight as Emma spun around to finish off the man he had in his gasp.

 _One down, three to go._ she telecommunicated to the sable wolf after they dispatched the first man and split off in different directions. She snapped at the front legs of the next horse, the knight still astride it swinging his sword downwards at her head. Moving just in the nick of time as the blade hit the horse's leg, causing a scream from the animal as it reared. Emma ran underneath it while the man was distracted, snatching his foot and pulling him off the horse. A cry came from behind her signalling that Graham had successfully engaged another one of the soldiers. Not wasting any time, knowing her friend would be vulnerable fighting the last two knights, she tore the throat out of the man she'd pulled from his horse and ended his life.

Then, once again, she leapt through the air and landed on the back of the knight who was trying to attack the sable wolf from behind as he wrestled with his current challenger. The horse beneath them bolted, threatening to unseat her as she tried to get at the knights throat around his armor. In a great show of strength that impressed even her, the man threw her body off of her. A master at falling, the white wolf easily tucked and ducked which ended with her landing on all four feet - although facing away from the rider.

"You stupid mutt." The knight sneered just as he threw a dagger he'd hidden in his boot directly at her back. If it hit its mark, it would paralyze her.

 _Emma!_ Graham yelled in her mind, his voice panicked as he finished his opponents life and ran to her aid.

At his warning, Emma spun around; freezing as her eyes zeroed in on the approaching dagger. Her mind screamed at her to move but her legs froze to the earth like stone. Never in her life had she come so close to death. In that moment, time stilled. In the distance, she heard her soldiers coming to their rescue, the whole debacle in the shadows at the edge of the forest only lasting a handful of minutes. She saw the sneer on the Knight's face and heard his dark chuckle as he turned the head of his horse away from her, confident he was that she was dead.

Then time sped back up.

Graham slammed into her, causing her to stumble several feet. She turned her head in his direction, seeing his body perfectly aligned with the dagger's trajectory.

 _Graham no!_ she screamed telepathically as she lunged forward to push him back out of the way of the dagger, his remorseful blue eyes pleading with hers to understand his intent.

It was too late, the dagger hit its mark by piercing Graham's heart, the lunge needed to push her out of dagger's path leaving his entire side vulnerable.

 _I'm sorry Princess._ were the last words to echo through her mind as her friend and comrade fell at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Despite how this chapter ends... rest assured this is a Swan Queen story all the way. With that said, enjoy and review!

This chapter is unedited, any mistakes are mine.

Tumblr: skyecrystal87 Facebook: Skye Crystal

* * *

Chapter 3

A week had passed since Graham had sacrificed himself for her. A week she had spent locked in her room with only empty bottles of mead and her grief to keep her company. Once or twice a day, her mother would enter and try to get her to eat the food that was brought in but each day, Emma refused her. The Queen was getting frustrated with her daughter's current state of apathy, and in a bout of irritation sent up the one person she hoped could break through the drunken haze.

Emma was sitting underneath her window, the freezing air settling numbly on her bare shoulders as she raised her hand to her mouth and swallowed another gulp of mead.

"You look like shit." a voice stated from the doorway. Emma raised hazy green eyes to meet those of her best friend - well, one of her best friends, she mentally reminded herself. Ruby scrutinized her from her position for a moment longer, before taking purposeful steps towards her. "What are you doing? Trying to commit suicide by freezing to death? Where are your maids and why haven't they been tending the fire?" The brunette asked in quick succession, pulling the window closed and gesturing to the embers in the fireplace that barely flickered with life.

Her questions were left unanswered however, as Emma continued to watch her with an aloof expression. The blonde wanted to be left alone, not be bombarded by ridiculous questions about her state of being. "G'way." she slurred in what she thought was an authoritative tone, but only made Ruby roll her eyes as she left the window and tended to the fire.

After tossing a few logs on the hearth, Ruby made her way back to Emma, standing above the Princess with her arms crossed and face scrunched in distaste. "You need a bath, pup."

The blonde grunted in a response and raised the bottle of mead to her lips again. But before it could touch her lips, it was ripped out of her hand quicker than she could process it's absence. Staring at her empty hand for several seconds, she finally realized what had happened and fixed an unfocused glare at her friend. "Eey… give't back." she whined, reaching for the bottle that her friend now held out of her reach.

"Yeah.. I am going to say you've had enough of this." Ruby said firmly. "Come on, you need a bath." she added as she extended a hand to help Emma stand.

However, the blonde wasn't having it. "G'way Rooby." she demanded again, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them securely before dropping her forehead onto her forearms and burying her face away from the daylight.

Above her, Ruby smirked, an idea forming in her mind. "Okay, fine. But you're not getting this back." she sloshed what was left of the bottle to indicate what she was referring to and then left the room.

Emma sighed, happy to be alone once again but upset she no longer had her mead. It had been the only thing to keep the memories of Graham at bay. The ones where Graham's pleading eyes bore into her own as the dagger pierced his heart. The ones that no matter how hard and fast she ran, she wasn't able to save him. The ones where she cried out as she watched the life fade from him. The ones where ' _I'm sorry Princess'_ echoed in her mind like a horrible mantra, driving her insane to the point of throwing anything within reach until her guards burst into the room to see if she was alright.

 _The moment Graham fell at her feet, she had shifted back into her human form, cradling his form to her chest as her emotions overtook her. She didn't pay any attention to the Black Knight behind her, but registered the soft thump of his body as it hit the ground, several arrows piercing his body. Emma had called Graham's name in vain until she felt a presence directly behind her , only then fully aware of the situation around her as her soldiers busied themselves with cleaning up the mess around her._

" _Emma, let him go." A deep voice said quietly beside her._

" _No!"_

" _Emma… he's gone. Come on-" A hand reached her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, but the blonde shook away the contact._

" _No! Neal you have to do something, get the fairies!" Emma insisted, refusing to let Graham's body out of her grasp._

" _Princess, the fairies can't help Graham. He's gone." Neal reapplied his hold on her shoulder a little more firmly, insisting that she stand. "There is nothing that can be done."_

 _The straightforward approach seemed to work on Emma, as she suddenly rose from her position on the ground and pushed past the knight who was standing there with a sympathetic expression in his light brown eyes. She couldn't take that look. She couldn't take any of it. Breaking out into a sprint, she ran back to the castle and locked herself in her room._

Emma let out a surprised gasp as she was rudely brought out of her hazy thoughts by a bucket of icy water being dumped over her head. She leapt to her feet sputtering, looking around for her attacker and blinked in confusion at Ruby's raised eyebrow and cocky posture, a now empty bucket at her side.

"Don't look so surprised. I told you that you needed a bath, and you refused to get up to take one, so I improvised." Ruby informed her, face remaining sternly unaffected as the Princess fixed her with a slightly more sober-looking glare. "Now, take that dirty shift off of your filthy self and follow me into your bath chambers before I go get another bucket from the drinking well."

Knowing the threat was real, Emma grumbled before wiggling her way out of the shift she'd been wearing for the past several days and marched fully naked into the bath on the other side of her chambers. Each of the Royal suites had it's own sitting area, bed chambers and bath chambers, which on any normal occasion Emma would take pride in. Today, however, she scowled as her friend directed her into enchanted warm water of the bath pool and perched herself on a low, man-carved bench and focused on the water lapping around her increasingly gaunt looking hip bones.

Ruby made her way around the pool, settling herself on the other side of the pool and reaching for a sponge that was resting in lavender bath salts. Dipping it into the warm water beside the blonde, she spoke quietly in a tone Emma recognized as one of honest concern. "You have lost far too much weight, Em." When Emma remained silent, the brunette continued. "You've been held up in your room for a week, living off of nothing but mead and drowning in your own misery. What do you think Graham would say if he could see you now?" Softly, she ran the sponge over slim shoulders, gently scrubbing away at the filth that had accumulated in the time Emma had been lost to her grief. The blonde stiffened at the mention of the dead man's name, but remained seated and Ruby took that as a positive sign. She lifted long blonde hair up and brought the sponge across a ivory toned back, taking care to be gentle on the few cuts and scrapes still healing from Emma's battle in the woods that night.

"I suppose he'd tell me I was a fool for disrespecting his sacrifice… or something like that." Emma whispered, her drunken mind still foggy as she tilted her head to one side so Ruby could bring the sponge forward to clean her chest. "But I don't want to talk about Graham, Ruby. I want to forget. Not permanently, but for now.. I would like to forget."

Ruby nodded, dipping the sponge into the water again and continuing her mission. They sat in silence for several minutes as she worked, the only sound coming from the water echoing off the chamber walls. Soon, Emma moved off the bench inside the pool and dropped her body fully into the water to rinse and wash her hair. Once clean, she met Ruby's gaze, her body now facing the brunette. "I want to forget Ruby."

Blue eyes searched green as Ruby pursed her lips together, taking in Emma's wet form before sighing. "I don't know how to help you with that, Em."

"Yes you do. We swore never to speak of it. But you know what I am asking." The blonde insisted, taking a couple of steps closer to the other woman before kneeling on the bench, not caring about the uncomfortable surface as her eyes flickered between Ruby's and the other woman's lips.

"Emma… that is not a good idea. We swore never to talk about it because it was a mistake." Ruby reasoned, lowering her gaze to her lap nervously.

"Was it? I don't remember feeling like it was a mistake." Emma leaned in and brushed her lips against the shell of Ruby's ear. "I remember feeling quite the opposite."

"We were drunk." The said logically, wetting dry lips as she tried to quell the embers of arousal that had pooled in her belly at Emma's whispered words.

Emma snorted. "I'm still drunk."

"But I'm not." Ruby said, pulling back and standing in an effort to put some distance between them. "It wouldn't be right to take advantage of you like that."

Emma wasn't deterred, however, having set her mind on what she wanted. She stood and used the bench as a step, following her friend. "I want you to make me forget, Ruby." She followed the brunette until she had her pressed up against the chamber wall, Ruby looking anywhere but directly at her in an attempt to seem uninterested, but Emma could smell her body's betrayal. She stepped closer, pressing her wet skin up against Ruby's clothed front. The sharp intake of breath from the other woman was enough for Emma who started kissing a small trail along Ruby's jaw line. "Make me forget…" she pleaded in a whisper, pulling back to catch the taller woman's gaze. "Please…"

Ruby knew it was a bad idea, knew she should just shove the guilt-ridden and intoxicated Princess away from her and leave the room. For that would be best for both of them. But, unfortunately for the both of them… Ruby's canal instinct overrode her reason and she quickly grabbed Emma by the shoulders and flipped their positions, pinning the blonde against the wall. "Just this once." and with that in mind, she dipped her head and brought her lips to Emma's, growling when the blonde's hands found purchase in her long dark hair and pulled her closer.

 _Just this once_ still echoing in their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up, I actually wrote it about a week or two ago and was planning on adding another scene to it. Then this morning, I checked the word count and decided adding the other scene would pretty much be a chapter in itself.. so I decided to leave it where it was.

As to my late update, I am currently pretty busy. I just started college again and I am planning a move to Chicago in October, so things are pretty hectic. If you already follow my first story, Breaking Through, then you already know that I put it on temporary hiatus until after the move. I plan on keeping WTLSTD going but can't guarantee biweekly updates. Some weeks you may get more than one chapter, other times it may be 3 weeks between updates. It just depends on my available time.

And as always, thank you to everyone that continues to follow and review this story - it is really starting to kick off I think! This chapter doesn't have a lot going on in it, but it is a set up to some action that I have planned for Chapter 5 so stay tuned and stay awesome!

Feel free to follow me on Tumblr as skyecrystal87 or on Facebook under Skye Crystal ;)

Peace loves! XOXOXO

* * *

"What are we doing, Em?" Ruby asked, panting as she rolled off her body to the side. Landing on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

Emma wiped her sweaty brow against the back of her hand and tried to catch her breath after their early morning marathon of sex. She groaned low in her throat, announcing her annoyance with the incessant question Ruby had been asking her over the last three days. And just like the last three days, the blonde answered with the same three words. "I don't know."

She counted to five and before mentally congratulating herself when Ruby replied with the same sentence she'd used the last three times they had had this conversation. "Neither do I."

Truth be told, she did know why they were doing this. Emma had become dependant on the physical distraction of lovemaking as her greatest coping mechanism. In fact, not only had she become attached to the act itself, she was becoming attached to her friend. Or lover, she supposed.

"I do have one theory…" Ruby trailed off distantly as she played with a strand of long, dark hair.

Emma shifted so that she was facing her friend, elbow propping her head up as her long curtain of blonde hair fell off to one side and spilled against the pillow beneath her head. "Oh?" she asked sweetly, still in her daze of post-sex endorphins. She languidly drew circles around the breast closest to her as she waited for her friends reply.

Ruby inhaled slowly, stretching her arms out above her head as she smiled back at Emma. "Mmhmm. I think you're using my body as a distraction."

Emma smiled sardonically back at the brunette as she traced lightly over the nipple closest to her. "Do you mind?" she asked silkily.

Ruby bit her lower lip and sucked in another breath - this one having nothing to do with stretching tired muscles. "Well… not particularly." Emma grinned wolfishly and twisted the small, hardened nub in her hand teasingly. Ruby moaned, seemingly ready to pick up their earlier activities when she seemed to collect herself. Pushing away Emma's hand, she continued, her voice low and firm with newly found purpose. "But I don't think it's healthy, Em."

Emma snapped her hand back, her face losing all of its softness as she rolled her eyes and then her body, away from Ruby.

"Emma… c'mon, don't be like that. You know this isn't right." Ruby insisted, placing her hand on a pale, bare shoulder as she tried to reason with the Princess who beginning to shut her out again. "It isn't healthy-" The blonde huffed irritably as she swung her legs over the bed frame and shot out of the bed in an effort to get away from the other woman. "Emma! Don't run away from me, I am only trying to help."

"You were helping me. By letting me forget." Emma growled in response, not bothering to slip anything on as she headed towards the bath chamber. She heard movement behind her and rolled her eyes when Ruby's footsteps came up behind her. Her good mood had vanished, and she hated Ruby for being the cause, when she had intrusted the brunette to help her.

"Graham wouldn't want you to forget." Ruby pointed out softly, trying to peek around at Emma's face, which she kept hidden behind tendrils of blonde hair.

"WELL, HE ISN'T HERE IS HE?!" Emma barked angrily, lashing out by pushing the taller wolf backwards.

Ruby stumbled several feet but quickly regained her balance, her last of her patience spent as she charged back at the hostile Royal, snarling. "NO! He isn't! Because he's _dead_ Emma! He _died_ \- saving you! And this is how you repay him! By wallowing in your own self-made torture chamber and using sex and alcoholism to pass your time! What a great way to remember him!" She was in the blonde's personal space now, the wolf in her clawing to be let out as she towered over Emma, eyes flashing a ominous yellow.

"ENOUGH!" Emma demanded as she brought both fists down on Ruby's chest violently. Ruby grabbed the blonde's wrists and tried to push her backwards to no avail. "NO! You don't get to use me too!"

Ruby froze at the accusation, the yellow fading from her eyes as her grip loosened enough for Emma to free herself.

"Don't pretend you haven't been using me as much as I have been using you." Emma's voice was weak and brittle as tears flooded her eyes and she tried to blink them away. She wasn't sure why she had said that to Ruby but she found herself believing her words the more she took in the deep blue eyes of her friend, a look of understanding ghosting over them as she pulled Emma into a warm embrace.

"I never meant to use you sweetie." Ruby breathed out. Emma felt the last shred of her dignity leave her as her knees gave out beneath her and she sank to the stone floor, burying her face into Ruby's navel. Hands twisted in blonde hair and scratched soothingly at her scalp as she broke down, sobbing into the embrace as she listened to the brunette's words. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you, I know how badly you've taken Graham's passing and I should be more patient. But Em..." She stopped scratching the blonde's scalp, causing Emma to look up at her with watery green eyes and tear stained cheeks, "This isn't healthy. You need to start leaving this room, visit with your parents - they're worried sick about you and it's hurting them that you won't have an audience with them. You need to go outside, let your wolf out and reconnect with nature. And this…" Ruby indicated the two of them with a finger, "this needs to stop. At least the sex does. For now. I don't want to feel like I am using you, and I don't like feeling like I am being used. We both need to heal, but we need to heal by getting on with our lives. People die… friends and loved ones die... it isn't easy, but we'll learn to live with it."

Emma buried her face back into Ruby's toned flesh but nodded her acceptance. She knew what Ruby was saying was the truth. She needed to get a grip on herself, Graham wouldn't want this of her. In fact, he would've have probably dragged her ass out of this room himself. The thought made the very corners of her lips turn up in the faintest of smiles before she sobered. "It just hurts _so_ much, Rubes."

"I know, sweetie." The brunette cooed, commencing the head scratches she knew Emma found soothing.

"Take me back to bed for a little while." The blonde requested quietly, wanting nothing more to hide away for the rest of the day in Ruby's arms.

The taller woman said nothing as she easily hoisted the broken blonde from the floor and guided her towards the bed chambers where they would spend much of their day curled up together.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: New chapter for you :) I have the next couple planned out, so hopefully my muses will behave and I can get another chapter out next week.

As always, you can follow me on Tumblr under skyecrystal87 or friend me on Facebook under Skye Crystal.

Reviews are cherished!

XOXOXO!

* * *

Emma shot straight up in bed after hearing a shrill scream echoing through her chambers. Ruby was up and in a defensive position, crouched over the Princess with the dagger she kept hidden under the pillow drawn and ready before Emma had even realized the woman had moved. They each took a calculating survey of the empty room, looking for any hidden intruders.

Embers simmered lazily in the fireplace, giving the room an eerie red glow. The last of the flames flickered ominously against the mirror on the far side of the room, but there was no other movement in the room. With a simultaneous belly breath, both women ran the air around them over their sensitive sense of smell, searching for anything foreign.

Once it was clear that they were alone, the brunette flopped over on her side dramatically, letting the dagger fall to the edge of the bed. Rolling over on her back, Ruby evaluated the blonde who was looking off distantly now that the threat of danger had passed. "You alright?" she asked, her brow furrowing in concern as understanding washed over her.

The Princess blinked, snapping out of the memories of the nightmare she'd been having. Bile rose in her throat and she swallowed thickly, pushing it back down before looking in to the deep blue depths of Ruby's eyes. "I'm fine." she winced at how weak her voice sounded and ran a hand through the mop of hair on her head that plastered itself at awkward angles to the sweat covering her face and neck.

"Graham?" Ruby asked again, turning her body so that it faced Emma and propping her head up on her elbow. Emma watched the brunette for a moment, taking in the red silk nightgown she donned that hung low on her chest, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. Brown hair was sleep tousled and fell over pale shoulders, the flickering flames dancing slowly across Ruby's fair skin in an enticing manner. The blonde felt a burning need ignite in her lower abdomen at the sight and turned her face away, looking at an interesting spot on the wall where her keen vision picked up a small spider busy making a web in the corner. She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Emma dismissed the idea, not wishing to relive the experience twice in one night. She glanced down at Ruby and offered a reassuring smile, silently communicating that she appreciated the question. Knowing that she wouldn't get any more sleep tonight, she slipped out of bed and walked towards her wardrobe.

"What are you going?" Ruby asked, alert once again.

"For a ride. You are coming with me, so here." Emma tossed a pair of trousers in the brunette's direction before grabbing a pair of black leathers for herself.

XXX

"Easy, Penelope." Ruby cooed, giving the red mare she was riding a loving pat. They were deep in the forest now, the Princess trotting ahead of her on her usual dapple gray, Percival. All in all, Ruby was a in a fabulous mood. It was true that her morning had started rough, and she wasn't particularly thrilled with being suddenly awoken and pulled out of bed for a midnight ride in the woods, but she was happy none the less.

Emma had made a hell of a lot of progress after her morning breakdown. After laying in bed for a couple of hours, the two women bathed each other. The whole process was rather intimate, although not sexual in nature. It was… nice. Different. Ruby left the pool nearly giddy afterwards. Emma had been in a good mood too, so good in fact that as soon as she was dressed she sashayed over to the door and told her guard to tell her parents to expect them for dinner. She had been so excited to see her friend taking her advice she ran to embrace her. It didn't take long for the embrace to turn into fondling and heated kisses, and it took all of Ruby's willpower to remember their earlier agreement and peel her lips from the Princess'. After that, she didn't trust herself in the same room, so she quickly excused herself to her chambers to get ready for dinner.

Penelope snorted nervously, bringing Ruby's attention back to the present as they continued their ride through the deepest parts of the forest surrounding the palace. Ruby pulled back on the reins, extending her wolf senses into the world around her as Emma continued down the path. A chilly gust of wind blew at her from the east and she parted her lips to take in a deep breath of air, smelling as well as tasting what nature had to tell her.

And what nature had to tell her was that they were not alone. A foreign scent lingered in the air, not far from off the path - perhaps a couple hundred paces away. When she turned her attention back to the blonde, she found Emma stopped and watching her over her shoulder with a curious expression etched into her face. Ruby brought a finger to her lips in a silent signal to remain quiet and then tapped her nose and pointed in the blonde's direction as she nudged her mare forward at a walk. The last thing she wanted to do was alert whoever was lurking nearby that their cover was blown away with the wind. Emma took the hint and scented the air around them as another brush of air hit them.

When Ruby was close enough, she could see the sparkle of mischief in sea green eyes and smiled devilishly. The night just got way more entertaining.

"Black soldiers." Emma mouthed at her, tilting her head to their right.

"Feel up to some hunting, Your Highness?" Ruby whispered.

A slow, wolfish grin crawled across the Royal's lips as she nodded, slipping off her horse without a sound. Ruby followed suit, giving Penelope a soft pat before following Emma into the foliage. They moved soundlessly through the forest, creeping stealthily towards the scent they were following. Quietly, the brunette unsheathed the scimitar at her hip as Emma pulled a pair of sai from her boots.

The closer they got, the more they could smell and hear. There was the faint scent of smoke from a fire that had burned itself out long ago. There was the sound of someone lightly snoring while another whittled away at a piece of wood. Ruby scented the air again, searching for anyone else in the vicinity. To her relief, it seemed there were only the two. After another few paces, they stopped, peering through the bushes as they came up on the campsite.

Two slender men occupied a small fire, the flames having died down long ago to smoldering coals. Judging by their near identical appearances, Ruby guessed they were twins or, at the very least, brothers. The sleeping one stirred, twisting over on his side as he brought a dusty old blanket up under his chin. The other stopped his whittling to peer over at him before kicking a few twigs towards the fire in a feeble attempt at generating more heat output.

Ruby looked over at Emma and indicated she'd take the sleeper, hoping that the scuffle that would ensue between the alert soldier and the blonde would be beneficial to her current mindset. When Emma nodded in response, they split up, with Ruby going to the right and positioning herself as quietly as she could near the sleeping soldier while Emma moved to crouch behind the other. As soon as Emma was in position, Ruby sprang from her hiding place, grabbing her target by the throat from behind, startling him awake but before he could do anything her scimitar was pressing around his jugular. "Ah ah ahh…" she tsked in a mocking whisper.

While the brunette was busy making her new acquaintance, Emma made her move as the other man stood to engage Ruby. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emma sing-songed

against the man's ear as one sai pressed into his groin and the other met the bottom of his ribcage.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! My muses on this story completely abandoned me, and then there is the big move (it happens on Friday - SQUEE!) and school... and work... and packing.. lol. In other words, very busy over here! But alas, another update just before the move! Unfortunately, I will not be getting another update of Breaking Through out before the move... sorry for those of you who follow that little fic :( It is next on my list and I have notes started!

In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter of WTLSTD! We're just around the corner from meeting the Queen so stay tuned! Reviews are loved and appreciated, and if you want to follow me on Tumblr or Twitter you can do so by following skyecrystal87 and if you want to Friend me on Facebook it's Skye Crystal.

Tata!

(Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine)

* * *

Emma stormed through the castle in a rage, fists clenched tightly together as she made her way towards her chambers. Hurried footsteps could be heard behind her, and she knew that Ruby wasn't far behind.

They continued their journey in silence, Ruby experienced enough with her to know to leave her be. Her eyes darted to a mirror hanging on the wall, and as she glanced at herself the torches bounced ominously against her skin, giving it an eery glow. It only encouraged the anger boiling under her skin, and she smirked at the fire burning in dark green eyes. It felt good to be angry. It felt good to finally _feel._

Two flights of stairs and a maze of hallways later, and they arrived at her chambers doors. Two guards stood at attention, and as she threw her door open angrily she hissed at them not to disturb her. Inside, she stopped rigidly in the center of the main common area, waiting for Ruby to join her. Her breathing came in hard and fast, her heartbeat increasing as her wolf clawed at her to be released. She wouldn't let it. Not fully, anyway.

The door closed softly behind her and Emma clenched and unclenched her fists again.

"Em… you know they just want to keep you safe. If you go out there balls to the walls, you're going to get yourself killed. " Ruby prodded carefully after a moment of silence.

Emma's nostrils flared as she spun around to face her friend. "I. AM. NOT. A. CHILD. They need to stop treating me like I am some poor, helpless damsel that needs protecting! I am the Commanding Officer of the Royal Guard now! I should be the one to go!"

"You're also the Princess, Emma. You have obligations to your people - such as staying alive." Ruby was trying her best to stand confidently against the door but Emma could smell the other girls uncertainty and… arousal? Emma lifted her chin and drew in a breath, the scents surrounding the brunette stirring her own desire. Yes, desire. Ruby liked when she behaved dominantly. It was an born desire to please your alpha, but usually their pairings were of the playful variety just on the cusp of being more… dangerous.

A low rumble erupted from deep in her chest and she took several predatory steps towards Ruby, smirking hungrily as the submissive wolf unconsciously shrunk against the door, the smell of lust gaining increasing density in the space between them as Emma brought her body flush against the brunette. "My parents… are _cowards_."

Ruby's breathing was coming out in short bursts, and Emma could hear her heart thundering against her rib cage as she practically folded herself in half, shoulders nearly touching as lust-filled eyes broke respectively from hers to the floor. Emma could feel her wolf rising and before she could get herself under control, her eyes flashed a menacing yellow and she gripped the hem of the brunette's trousers and ripped them in half by the seam to reveal dark glistening curls. The scent drove her beast wild and she gave up control when Ruby whined desperately in front of her, blue eyes daring at to flicker to hers, pupils blown completely. Emma wrapped a hand in long dark hair and yanked the subordinate wolf's head to the side to reveal the pale neck beneath as she lunged forward and bit the girl's neck, teeth sinking just enough into the warm flesh to draw blood while she buried two fingers deep into Ruby's core.

Ruby yelped in surprise and then moaned appreciatively as Emma set a fast, violent pace, eager to claim her prize in this new way. The Princess had never shown this side of herself to anyone, but she was pleased to see Ruby responding to it in such a… positive manner. She deepened her bite, claiming, ripping at the flesh with the power of her jaws, pleased when Ruby whimpered against her and widened her stance so Emma could angle herself deeper.

Within a few short minutes, she felt the silk walls inside Ruby contracting and sucking at her fingers, the girl under her letting out soft cries and grunts of pleasure as she neared climax. That was when Emma stopped. A high pitched whine of protest escaped from the brunette's lips, and Ruby opened her mouth to complain. Emma met her eyes with a warning growl, a command to remain quiet which had Ruby looking quickly away as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth and waited for whatever the Princess had in store for her. _'Such an obedient beta.'_ Emma's wolf rang out into her mind's consciousness, the blonde rewarding the brunette by pumping into her again.

Emma used her sensitive hearing to pick up on the speeding heartbeat and breathing that signaled the other wolf was close to release, and then stopped again. This time however, Ruby did not whine or meet her gaze, choosing to obediently keep her eyes locked on the stone floor. The blonde rewarded the action by gently kissing up her collarbone and neck, tongue coming out to lick at the blood running from the wound, the bitter tang of it making Emma moan. She resumed her pummeling of the other wolf's cunt, smirking when it took even less time to bring Ruby to the edge. She stopped again. Licked and kissed at the exposed flesh of Ruby's neck, then started again. She repeated the action again and again and again until there was only seconds between Emma starting and Ruby rushing up that cliff.

Pulling her head back, she released Ruby's hair. "Look at me." she commanded. Ruby obliged, hooded eyes silently begging for release as they met the Princess. Emma leered back as she said two simple words that would bind them beyond friendship. "You're mine." It wasn't a question, rather a statement, but Ruby nodded once anyway. It pleased Emma's wolf, and she immediately continued her assault on the girl.

Their eyes remained locked as Emma quickly brought Ruby to the edge, Ruby's face twisted in desperate need. Emma kept her expression stoically vacant but rewarded her beta by driving into her deeper, faster and harder. A few seconds and a well placed thumb later, and Ruby's body exploded. Her screams were swallowed by Emma's mouth, the blonde's free hand wrapping around the brunette's waist in order to steady her as Ruby shook and shuddered against her. A rush of fluid covered the hand buried within the depths of Ruby's walls, the excess dripping off her hand and onto the stone floor.

When the brunette stilled, Emma slowly released her hand and stepped back, panting both from her exertion and desire. She waited patiently for Ruby to collect herself, and when dark blue eyes found hers once more, she crooked her finger in a come-hither motion and then pointed down at the floor. "Kneel." As Ruby pushed off the door, Emma tugged open her belt and worked the buttons of her pants before sliding them over her hips. Ruby seemed to understand what was expected of her as she kneeled in front of the Princess and gently pulled her by the hips until Emma's clit collided with her hot mouth. The blonde moaned in appreciation and braced herself as her beta began to work her mouth around her sex, the pleasure already building within her as she buried her hand into Ruby's hair and pulled her closer still.

* * *

 _One hour earlier…_

"I can't believe you! You're going to let them live?!" Emma knew her voice was near the point of yelling, but didn't care in the least bit as she glared at the King and Queen before her. "They deserve to die! Who knows how long they were out there," she pointed towards the men forced on their knees in front of the throne while she paced angrily behind them. "Who knows what they have already told the Evil Queen!"

"Emma, that is not how we rule." Snow reminded calmly, taking her daughters anger in stride. The refusal to shift would have anyone easily agitated. Oh how she wished that Emma could work through her trauma and move on with her life.

Emma stopped her pacing and glared at the brunette sitting poshly next to her father. "Then you're weak." she growled, eyes flashing yellow momentarily.

"Guards, escort these men to the dungeons please." David commanded, standing from his seat. He walked towards his daughter, hands clasped behind him. When he stopped in front of her, he let a long breath out from his nose. It wasn't a sigh, but Emma got the impression she was about to be scolded regardless. Once the men were gone, and the doors closed behind them, he spoke. "Emma, killing men out of vengeance is wrong. You know that. You're ignoring your wolf, why?"

Emma didn't answer, choosing to hold her father's soft gaze with a harsh glare.

"Emma, the longer you wait to shift again, the more erratic your behavior will become. I don't know what is holding you back, and I doubt you will tell me, but I want you to figure it out because I won't have you traipsing around the castle like an unruly dog." His tone was one of paternal reprimand, and Emma felt her posture shrink in front of him, her anger taking pause. "We want to send out a spy of our own to the Black Kingdom. You have just offered up the perfect guise with your little outburst, however, with you being so close to losing to control… we've decided Ruby will be going." Emma snarled, her anger doubling. "You're free to go, we'll meet again in the morning to discuss Ruby's strategy." David added, dismissing her.

"Why do I have to be there?" The Princess snarled, shaking from the effort of keeping herself contained.

"Because you're the Princess of course." Snow stated simply from her spot on the throne.

Emma snarled again before spinning around and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: WOW! SO SORRY everyone! I didn't realize it had been so long! I hope you're all still here *looks out into the black emptiness* Helllo?!

Well, for those who are still here, here is Chapter 7. It isn't a particularly long chapter, but I hope it gets you by for a little while as the rest of recent events settle in my life.

What recent events? Oh, ya know.. moved to Chicago, been working 2 jobs while taking a college class and then our CAR WAS STOLEN last night. And NO, we do not live in a bad area lol. We just had rotten luck while parked at work. Fortunately, the police have found it and we can go get it tomorrow. But anyway.. yeah.. so that happened..

Anywho.. I will stop unloading and let you guys read. Hopefully after this class is over I can start updating regularly again :)

All errors are my own.

* * *

It was early the next morning as Emma stood in front of her floor-length mirror, adjusting the gold buttons on her forest green tunic. The green matched her eyes, which is why her mother had insisted on having it made. Wearing it to this mornings meeting would be the only apology her parents would get from her. Her mood was still rather fowl, the constant fight with her wolf making her more unstable as time went on. She thought her encounter with Ruby would have eased her beast some, but instead she found it had merely encouraged it more. If she didn't shift soon, she'd go mad.

Narrowing her eyes at herself, she turned from the mirror. Why was it so hard after Graham?

"Emma?"

The blonde's thoughts about Graham and shifting were interrupted when Ruby appeared in her bedroom, bathed and dressed in a form-fitting red dress in preparation for the meeting with her parents. Emma's thoughts instantly drifted to the brunette and what had happened in the last several hours. Her eyes drifted over the exposed mark she'd left and she felt her blood heat up in response. Ruby seemed to be baring it proudly.

Emma had dismissed her after last night's encounter, choosing to lay in her bed contemplating what it meant to have claimed Ruby as her beta. Usually, an Alpha wolf claimed a Beta during a sparring match, not during a sexual act. Doing so tied the two of them together more intimately than normal betas. Ruby wasn't her mate, but their relationship had changed.

Ruby would not be able to refuse a direct order from her. They would always be drawn to one another, always be able to feel each other's presence, until the day Emma bonded with her True Mate. _If_ she bonded with her True Mate. True Mate's were rare, which is why these types of bonds between an Alpha and a Beta were more common - still rare, but less so than finding your True Mate. Her parents were True Mates.

Growing up, she had heard nothing but the tale about how they had met and fallen instantly in love with one another. It was gross, and slightly depressing. She was the heir to the throne of the White Kingdom, and the daughter of a very coveted pair of True Mates. If that wasn't pressure, she didn't know what was.

"Emma?" Ruby tried again in response to the dazed green eyes staring at her. "Anybody home in there?" She offered up a lazy grin, trying to ease the whirling emotions fluttering from the blonde.

Realizing that she had spaced out again, Emma blinked and nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

Ruby bent forward, taking on a dramatic and rather comical pose with legs crossed in sort of a courtesy as she flourished an arm toward the door. "After you, Your Highness."

The blondes lip twitched up in a slight smile as she fought not to roll her eyes at the brunettes playfulness. Despite her troubled feelings, she felt the other wolf was calm and playful and that alone relieved some of the tension in her shoulders. She passed Ruby and lead them to the door, but before opening it she turned back to her Beta. "I know that they want you to go on this mission, but I am going to try to convince them that I offered them the perfect opportunity with yesterday's outburst. Please help me convince them that I am stable?"

Ruby tilted her head, confused. "Are you asking me to lie and tell them that you shifted when you haven't?" Her voice was steady, but Emma could feel her heart racing at the prospect of lying to the King and Queen.

The royal felt her heart respond in kind, reaching out to clasp Ruby on the shoulder. "Not unless they directly ask you if I have shifted, okay? I don't want you to risk your integrity or your place here in the castle, but I need this mission. I can't just sit here and watch as someone else does my job. Graham was my responsibility-" Ruby opened her mouth to protest but Emma shook her head. "- he wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me and all I want, is to put this threat to rest. The Kingdom will soon look at me to lead them. What kind of leader will they see me as if I cower inside my castle while someone invades my lands?"

Recognition and understanding passed over sapphire blue orbs and Emma knew her Beta understood what she was saying. Smiling slightly, she squeezed her shoulder and continued in a softer tone, "I would not ask this of you if it was not important Rubes."

Ruby seemed deep in thought for a moment, before nodding and stepping forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter wolf's waist and respectively tucking her nose under Emma's chin as best as she could. "You'll always have my support, Em."

Emma accepted the hug, feeling her muscles relax as she returned the embrace. "Thank you." was all she returned, before letting Ruby go and turning back towards the door. Part of her wished to reach out and hold onto Ruby until all of her problems melted away, but she knew she would need all of her strength Without another word, the pair made their way to the Dining Hall.

* * *

When they entered the Dining Hall, King David and Queen Snow were perched in their usual spots at the head of a long rectangle table in the center of the room. The table was unlike other tables, as it was wide enough on the ends to accommodate both the King and the Queen side-by-side, something her parents thought provided the palace with a "unified front" from its leaders.

No one else was in the hall, save for their most trusted servant, Alfred.

Emma entered the hall with her head held high, shoulders back, as she strolled over to her usual placement next to her mother. Ruby trailed respectively behind her, and as she slid into the seat next to the blonde, Snow's eyes drifted swiftly to the mark, attention sharp as David talked quietly with Alfred about the quality of the morning's mead.

"Ruby," she asked as soon as the brunette was seated, "are you alright?"

Emma stopped her reach for the bread and jam and turned to look at her mother with the air of a petulant child. "Of course she is."

Green eyes that matched her own flickered to her as Snow exhaled through her nose in disapproval at the interruption. "It is very rude to interrupt a conversation that you are not a part of, Emma. I was asking Ruby, if I were asking you, I would have said so." Snow looked over her daughter's shoulder to Ruby. "Well?"

"I am fine, Your Majesty." Ruby assured with a confident smile as she raised her goblet of mead to her lips.

Snow wasn't satisfied, however, as she never is with matters such as these, and true to her nature, she pressed on. "You look like you've been bitten, were you in a fight?"

"No."

"Well then, please enlighten us this morning. What happened?" Snow pressed, the insistence in her voice getting David's attention. The blonde man stopped his conversation and turned towards the three women at the table, blue eyes curious as to what he'd missed.

Ruby looked suddenly insecure, eyes moving between Emma and her parents. Emma held her eyes on the third exchange, giving a small nod of permission. "I've been claimed as a Cardinal Beta."

Two sets of eyebrows shot skyward as David and Snow expressed their surprised. Cardinal Beta was the term for the type of relationship Emma had thrust between them, a term that singled out the beta's bonded over intimacy over brute strength like most others were.

"To whom?" David asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Emma." Ruby said firmly, both women bracing themselves for the Royal couple's reaction to the news...


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Oii! I managed another chapter in the same month! Can you tell my semester is over? :P

Reviews help the writer write faster, so if you are enjoying the story, let me know! The more love I receive, the more confident that I'll be about writing.

For those of you that are also following Breaking Through, I will get an update to you shortly! The chapters are just longer, so I can't write them all in one day ;) But I have not forgotten about it!

Anyone who wants to follow me on Tumblr or Twitter, I am skyecrystal87. On Facebook I am Skye Crystal. Look me up!

Thank you to all that have reviewed! XOXOXOXO!

As usual, all mistakes are my own and I didn't really have the chance to review it myself, so... hopefully it's not a complete pile of shit!

* * *

Ruby was sure Snow's eyebrows were going to disappear forever with how far they had gone into her hairline. If the situation were different, she may even laugh at how comical the Queen looked as her and her husband sat stunned by the admission. Instead, Ruby sat perfectly still, calculating body language and scenting the air as the Royal couple processed her words.

Emma wasn't supposed to have claimed a beta. Emma was the Princess. She was to be sitting prim and proper next to Snow in a royal gown, with her hair styled to perfection until the King and Queen paired her off with some fancy _male_ wolf who had climbed the ranks in the kingdom. If Snow had her way… that would be exactly how Emma would behave.

However, Emma was somewhat of a rogue soul. Ever since Ruby could remember, Emma had always shown a strong distaste for the Royal way of life. She would tear dresses, pull bows out of her hair, and run through the mud in her fancy shoes. It didn't take long before David stepped in, and started showing Emma the more adventurous side of the castle. There, Emma thrived.

She grew up a strong leader, an incredible fighter, and everything about her sent shivers down Ruby's spine as she reached out psychologically and felt for the thread that now tied them together the their new bond. Emma was… nervous?

Breaking her eye contact with Snow, respectively, she turned her head to Emma and eyed her carefully just in time to see the blonde sit back in a relaxed pose. She appeared to almost be bored with the conversation. Ruby was impressed at her Alpha's ability to conceal her emotions, obviously she didn't know the blonde as well as she thought. This new bond was going to prove highly informative.

David was the first to speak. "You… you are Cardinal Beta to the Princess?"

Ruby's eyes glanced back at the King, who sat in his seat in a careful pose, as if worried if he moved an inch he'd no longer be able to grasp the information he'd been given. Ruby nodded in response. They sat in silence for another moment before Snow found her voice.

"Emma how could you?!" Snow snapped, "You are the Princess of the White Kingdom! You cannot go around making Beta bonds with random girls you bed - you have a Kingdom to look out for! What kind of message do you think this sends to your people? Hmm? One of noteworthy leadership or one of scandal? How irresponsible!"

Emma looked liked she was about to leap out of her chair and lunge at her mother, and David noticed, immediately intervening. "Snow." David interrupted his wife's rant, placing a hand on her forearm. "Stop."

The White Queen rounded on him, narrowing her eyes, "You accept this? You approve of your daughter's carelessness, David?"

David shook his head slowly, speaking firmly yet calmly. "Of course not, but there is little we can do about it now, and we have other matters that are more important. Emma and Ruby's bond will break once Emma finds her True Mate, we'll just have to have faith that she'll find him soon."

Emma's preference to women wasn't new knowledge, but neither Snow nor David had ever truly been accepting of it. Ruby always thought it was a little unfair, for same-sex relationships were quite common among the civilians in the kingdom - in fact the King and Queen had overseen several marriages. It only became a problem when their own daughter decided she didn't like men. Apparently it interfered with their plans for the slew of grandchildren they wanted.

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek to keep from blurting out something inappropriate as she watched the Royal pair. This was complete bullshit. Emma was her own person, and she was free to make her own decisions. The brunette hadn't expected this to happen, but she was glad that it did.

At last, Emma couldn't keep silent any longer. The pulsating anger coming through the bond were incredible for Ruby, who leaned just a bit closer to the Princess in case she had to jump in and prevent the blonde from murdering the Queen. "What makes you think I will ever find my True Mate? Would it be so horrible if I ruled with Ruby at my side?"

Snow sighed and placed her hands back on the table, continuing her breakfast ritual of fruit on toast as she said her most predictable saying when Emma brought the topic up. "Honey, you are the product of True Mate love, it has been fated, as I have told you more times than I can count, that you shall find yours. And together, you will rule the whole realm in a unified country and-"

"Produce a magical heir, yeah yeah yeah." Emma dismissed the statement as if it were no more important than the size of her mother's shoe. "Bibbity and Boppity-Boo sprinkled some magic glitter over my head as an infant and now you ignorantly believe that what they said is true. Well, I don't. I need someone by my side that I can trust and confide in, someone who has always been there for me no matter what, and I found that with Ruby. Now, can we please talk about this mission you want to give to Ruby even though I have the perfect window of opportunity to get inside the Black Castle?

David refocused on his daughter, placing his hands on the table and entwining his fingers in a business manner. "What makes you think you could get into the Black Castle as the Princess of the White Kingdom?" He challenged.

Ruby looked at Emma expectantly. They hadn't talked about the details of Emma's idea, so she was naturally curious as to what the Princess had cooked up in that big, ridiculous brain of hers.

"My little outburst yesterday provided us with the perfect excuse. Release the spies. I will stage an argument between us and renounce my claim to the throne. I will do this in front of the spies as they are leaving the castle. From there, I will get on my horse and I will leave the White Kingdom - seemingly, for good. No one outside of this room will know it is all a ruse. The spies will go back to where they came from, and when I come strolling into the Black Castle to pledge my allegiance to the Evil Queen, they will have been witness to the circumstances of my departure." Emma leaned forward, taking a sip of mead before continuing, "Once I feel I have enough to bring the Evil Queen to her knees, I will return."

Snow snorted, "And what makes you think you won't immediately be killed on site for who you are?"

Emma shrugged, "I am the Princess to the White Kingdom… that has to be worth something, doesn't it? Killing me would result in a outright war… one I am certain the Black Kingdom is not ready for."

"It's too dangerous." Snow insisted, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. I will not take a chance on losing my only daughter to that… that.. _witch_."

"Mom - I am the daughter of the greatest warrior in our kingdom," Emma looked over at her father who seemed deep in thought but whose eyes shone proudly at the compliment . "I am the greatest fighter in our armies second to him. I will not be killed."

Ruby noted the shift of emotions within the blonde, relaxing as she felt the anger eb and excitement replace it. "I'll check in on her." She offered, trying to somehow seal the deal for her Alpha. "And I'll make sure she has her wolf fully in check before she leaves." The brunette added, smiling at the annoyed expression that crossed Emma's face at the prospect of being forced into shifting. "Awe, don't look so annoyed, it could be worse." she quipped. Emma rolled her eyes at the comment, but not unkindly. Ruby took that as a win.

Snow and David shared a look that said they were speaking telepathically as True Mate's were known to do, and when they broke eye contact several moments later, Snow seemed rather displeased with the outcome of their conversation. Emma brightened at the expression.

"You will go, but only after you have made peace with your wolf." David announced. "You need to be in full control if this is to have any chance at working."

Emma smiled despite her tense emotions at having to shift, and Ruby reached out and squeezed a well-muscled thigh under the table in reassurance. "Deal. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Snow finished for the King, letting her disapproval slide off of her face and replacing it with a stoic mask.

The bond between them exploded with Emma's anxiety as she stared at her parents blankly. Ruby spoke for her, "Tomorrow is perfect, c'mon Em.. time to go have a word with that gorgeous white beastie of yours. If you're good, I may even give you a treat." She waggled her eyebrows comically and earned a strained smile from the blonde.

Together they stood, no longer hungry with the amount of work that was ahead of them, and left the dining hall.

Ruby had her work cut out for her if she was to convince Emma to shift willingly into her wolf form and let it run tonight. She looked forward to the challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well hellloooooo my precious little readers :) My, my it has been quite awhile hasn't it? By the looks of it... about 8 months. That is a really pitiful record. I don't have a good excuse, other than having this crazy idea that I should finish my first fic, Breaking Through, before coming back to this one... and when that ended up a dud for several months I let life get away from me. A couple of recent reviews and follows brought this story back to the forefront of my mind and so I forced myself to sit down and spend a couple of hours writing this testy little chapter. I had originally planned on Emma changing here... but for whatever reason, my muses were like.. "Nah, this is way more interesting!" So, I hope you like! :D

Anywho, here is your very first update for 2016... Happy 4th of July to my American readers!

XOXOXO

* * *

Emma stood in the center of the sparring room, glaring at Ruby who had just landed a hit against the side of her skull with a wooden staff. It was nearing dinner time, and they had been sparring all day without pause. Emma was tired, hungry and sore. The brunette looked a little better for wear, as her wolf was in check and not causing simple distractions that were turning into a liability for Emma.

"Ya know, this could _all_ be over if you would just fucking shift, _Alpha_." Ruby sneered, a feral grin crossing her face as she twirled the staff and swung again, this time hitting Emma behind the knees and sending her crashing to the floor.

Emma snarled, her wolf clawing at the confines of her mind. She slammed her eyes shut tightly to stop it from breaking loose, or to keep her eyes from tearing up with the pain - she wasn't sure. A trickle of something, blood by the smell of it, ran down the side of her face from the gash that now marked her from the staff's previous blow.

She still refused to change.

"Frankly, I am getting a little tired of beating the shit out of you Em. Like, really… what is the hold up? You have to be in complete control over yourself tomorrow if you want to survive long enough to make it inside the Black Castle." She stood the staff on end and used it as a leaning post while she looked down her Alpha. "The amount of control you're wasting on keeping yourself in check is going to get you killed out there." She spared a finger from it's grip on the staff and pointed in the general direction of the Evil Queen's lair. "Just _let go_."

The Princess concentrated on the blood trailing slowly down the side of her face, letting the feel and the smell of it overwhelm her until the room dazed out of focus and she could no longer concentrate on the slander was being thrown at her. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as her senses when into a sort of hyper-drive. Her hearing picked up on the sound of blood rushing somewhere, nose picked up the scent of lavender growing in the fields near the castle, her eyes hyper-focused on a speck of dust dancing in the corner of the room, her skin suction-cupped itself to the stone floor like it was trying to form a permanent bond while the taste of sweat and blood dominated her insides.

Wait. Was she on the floor?

Blinking, time started up again and she realized she was indeed staring sideways at Ruby, who stood with staff at her side, shaking her head and breathing heavily from her nose as she continued to insult and berate the wolf on the floor. Emma ignored her, suddenly acutely aware of the sensation of pain emanating from the other side of her head, fresh and raw as the first snow at the start of winter.

"Get up!" Ruby growled, a flash of yellow eyes glaring hotly into her own. "Are you spending so much time controlling your beast that you can't even defend yourself?!" The staff landed hard against Emma's bicep and she couldn't control the yelp that jumped out of her mouth as she fell fully to the floor, rolling over onto her back and gripping her arm. It hurt worse than the blows to the head and she wondered if it was broken.

This only seemed to anger her Beta further as Ruby came to stand over her body. "You're pathetic!" She spat, "Some Princess of the White Kingdom you are! I should be embarrassed to call you my Alpha!"

A hot rage shot through Emma as Ruby swung again, this time aiming for her exposed stomach, but Emma had had enough of this game. She needed to put her Beta in her place, and fast. This time, she caught the staff mid-swing, claws becoming visible from where her fingernails normally were. A guttural snarl radiating from somewhere deep inside her belly and pulled the staff and her Beta towards her, before bringing her feet up towards her stomach and catching Ruby's body with them.

"ENOUGH!" Emma barked, the dominance of it echoing off the walls of the room as she pushed Ruby's body off of her feet like she was a mere flour sack, the brunette flying across the room and landing with a _crack!_ against the stone wall.

Dazed and confused, Ruby sat on her ass, her feet pointed outwards in a "v" as blue orbs watched Emma spring to her feet and storm towards her. Her look of alarm pleased Emma, and the blonde used her bad arm to hoist the brunette to her feet, claws digging into the soft flesh of the Beta's neck.

If Emma hadn't been so focused on her anger, she might have noted that this was the first time in the history of the Wolves that a wolf had ever taken a partial transition so far. Glowing eyes and a low growl or whine was common for any wolf, but to actually develop physical traits such as claws or the elongated teeth she was currently sporting was completely unheard of. And if she hadn't been so focused on her anger, it would've occurred to Emma that the look of alarm on Ruby's face had more to do with these new attributes rather than her power as an Alpha.

Unfortunately, it was all lost on the blonde as she stared down her Beta with menace. "I AM YOUR ALPHA. I AM THE HEIR TO THIS KINGDOM AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER AGAIN, IS THIS CLEAR?"

Ruby nodded, having no choice but to comply, the bond between them burning with the command as Emma continued to stare into frightened indigo eyes. The fear in the bond seemed to register with the Princess, and confident her command would be heeded, she dropped Ruby. Turning away, she flexed her fingers as if realizing the full extent of her actions.

Bloodied, weak from hunger and exhaustion, she should not have been capable of what she had just done. She clenched her hands into fists, sharply inhaling as she cut herself with the pointed ends of them. Curious, she flexed them open and stared at the claws that, now that she was aware of them, slowly dissipated and transformed back into fingernails. Odd. Tilting her head to one side, she contemplated the events of the last several minutes, realizing she was having trouble remembering the specifics of what had just transpired.

It was something that she would have to mull over in depth later… but for now, "Ruby Lucas. You will tell my parents that you witnessed my change. You will lie and tell them that I am in complete control over my wolf and prepared for the mission to the Black Castle. Do you understand?" Ruby whined again, obedience thrumming through their bond at the given orders. Emma turned, now fully herself once again. "And you will not mention, to anyone, what has gone on in here today. Am I clear?" A sharp nod from Ruby and another zip of compliance through the bond and the Alpha was satisfied. She turned her eyes away from the bloody mess that her best friend was, and stalked off to her chambers, leaving the brunette leaning against the wall with a bloodied neck wondering what the fuck just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hello folks :) Another update in the same season - incredible! Here we have Emma's departure, and all that leads up to it. I do hope you enjoy.

I have had a few people inquire about the Queen - negatively, mind you - and all I will say is this: I will not introduce her until I am ready to do so. This is my story, and I have things planned out a certain way. This IS a SQ story. I have said that many times. If you have a issue with a little RedSwan, go somewhere else. It is NOT endgame.

Other that.. lots of reviews make the writer write faster ;)

* * *

In her chambers, Emma quickly shed her clothes while walking to the bath. She wasn't sure what had occurred in the sparring room, but she didn't want to think about it now. The best that she could tell, was that she fought so hard not to shift that she melded in between both her wolf and her human form. It was unheard of, but that didn't really matter to the blonde. She had been destroying expectations all of her life, and this wasn't any different. Letting the thoughts fade away, she walked down the stone steps into the bath and prepared herself for the sting the water would bring when it touched her bruised and battered skin.

Only, it didn't. The water was warm and comforting, and it unsettled her. Looking down at her body, which should've been covered in cuts and bruises, she saw only flawless skin. _Well, I'll just add that to the weird semi-transformation and memory loss,_ she commented to herself internally with a mental shrug. It was all stuff to worry about later. Right now, she had to worry about how exactly she was going to get herself into the Black Castle…

* * *

Ruby was pacing back and forth in her chambers, wrestling with her conscious over her new orders to lie to the King and Queen and let Emma go to the Black Castle despite not being able to get the Princess to shift. She was at her wits end. Clearly, Emma was not in control of her wolf. She could barely defend herself. If she was to walk into a troop full of Black Knights, she'd be killed almost instantly with how distracted she had been in the sparring room today.

And there was that other thing…

The thing that she couldn't explain. That thing that should've - and had been up until that moment - impossible for Emma to do.

No one had ever melded their wolf to them the way the White Princess had done. And those eyes.

They were the color of rubies.

So unlike the bright citrine of any other of their kind. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew that it made Emma unique. Powerful. And that was the thread of light she decided to cling to when she heard the knock on her door and the arriving servant called for an audience with the leaders of the White Kingdom.

…

The summer sun had set nearly an hour ago, and something about the darkness slid around her like a warm embrace as Ruby made her way to the Throne Room. She had always loved the dark. There was something sinister and intriguing about the cover it provided, so opposite of the way the sun illuminated her life, her choices and the world around her.

Shaking away her thoughts, she focused on the task at hand as she entered the hall and saw the King and Queen standing before the small staircase that led to their thrones. The fact that they were standing and not sitting made Ruby's stomach do a little flip, picking up the scent of anxiety in the air surrounding them as she stopped in front of them and lowered her eyes respectively. "Your Majesties."

She had always been a close friend to Crown, ever since her grandmother came to work in the kitchens when she was just a pup and Emma had found her curled up by the hearth one late evening and asked her if she'd wanted to play. Her grandmother had scolded her, telling her that she was not to bother the young princess but then Snow walked into the room and encouraged the friendship. It didn't matter to the Royal family that she was nothing special by blood… it was the kind of people they were. Even though Snow was hard on her daughter and it had driven Ruby nearly mad over the years, she had come to realize that Snow did what she did out of love for Emma and her people.

"Ruby, darling, why the formalities at this hour?" Snow asked softly, the corners of her eyes pinching slightly in concern.

Ruby's heart raced faster as she realized she had spoken out of context, she had never been required to be formal with them when it was just them. Covering her slip-up with a tired smile, she laxed her posture a bit. "Sorry, just a really long day."

"Emma?" Snow asked, inquiring as to the source of the brunettes exhaustion.

Ruby nodded, "She's a fighter, that one."

"Just like her father." David commented proudly. It didn't matter the situation, he was always ready to boast about how his daughter was like him. Ruby often wondered if there were any limits to his pride. He was a good man, but not a man free of flaws. "How did she do?"

"She's a tough nut to crack… but in the end," Ruby slid into one of her wolfish grins, "She was all claws and teeth." _It's not_ exactly _a lie_ … she thought to herself.

"Thank goodness." Snow said with relief. "Although this paves the way for a whole new set of worries for me, at least I can rest knowing her wolf is in check."

The brunette reached out and put a calming hand on Snow's satin covered shoulder. "Don't worry about Emma, if anyone can do this and get out alive, it's her." She wasn't quite sure she believed her own words, but if what happened in the sparring room today was any tell for the future, she was sure that the Evil Queen was in for a rude awakening.

"I hope you're right Ruby." Snow returned with another smile, this one not quite reaching her eyes.

"She will be fine Snow, I can feel it in my bones." David assured her, brandishing a confident smile that seemed to bring the light back to the Queen's eyes. "We're going to call it a night Rubes, we'll see you early tomorrow for breakfast."

"Aye aye Capt'n!" Ruby jested, mock saluting her King and senior officer. He grinned boyishly at her as he led Snow out of the Throne Room and up to their chambers.

"Ugh, I need a drink." She muttered into the empty room. Turning on her heel sluggishly, she headed to the kitchen. Tomorrow was going to be worthy of the whole damn bottle.

* * *

Emma felt the bed dip beside her in the dark of her room and snuggled the blanket to her chin a little tighter as she turned over and cuddled up next to the warm body. A sweet, flowery scent filled her nostrils and she exhaled happily as she wrapped an arm around her mother's waist and burrowed deeper into the Queen's side. Snow took her without pause and the two of them lay cuddled in the dark for several moments as Emma fully came to her senses.

This wasn't Ruby.

Stiffening for a moment, she let the information settle and then relaxed again, not wanting to pull away just yet.

The events in the sparring room had left her feeling completely drained, and after she had bathed she sent a chambermaid for her dinner, not having the energy to interact with anyone. As soon as she was full, she had pulled her tired body into her bed and read from one of her old combat training books until her eyelids became too heavy to bare and she fell asleep.

Now, the book was gone and her mother was here.

"We missed you at dinner." Snow finally said into the darkness.

"I was tired." Emma answered simply, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Ruby tells us that you shifted today." The princess nodded once into her mother's side, "That means, per our agreement, that you'll be storming out of here in a few hours." Another nod. "Emma… I fear what you will find in the heart of the wretched Castle. That woman… she's pure evil."

"I'll be fine, mother." The blonde said with a bit of annoyance laced through her words. "As soon as I find out her weakness, I'll be back. Then we can finish her for once and for all."

"Just be careful out there."

"Aren't I always?" Emma quipped, pulling back and sitting up against the headboard.

Snow chose to remain where she was, and so turned her eyes up to find hers. "Not always."

The princess rolled her eyes, "I promise I will be careful, does that make you feel better?" She searched green eyes that mirrored her own in color, but only found the worry she knew was eating the Queen alive. "Really, I _will_ be careful."

"Thank you sweetheart." Snow turned over on her back and stared up at the ceiling, leaving Emma to watch her for a few moments, to see the stress lines and the worry etched in every crease of the elder wolf's face. It pained Emma that she was the cause of her mother's anxieties and she had to look away.

"So… how do you want to handle this in the morning?" She asked as she stared at the fireplace which was reduced to embers. It must be only a few hours until sunrise, if she had to guess.

"After breakfast, take your horse out for a bit of exercise. I don't want you running off on Percy with him being locked up the last couple of days. While you are gone, your father and I will release the prisoners, and I expect… that if you see them on your way back... " Snow looked pointedly at her and Emma nodded, getting the hint that she was to stay close enough to catch the prisoners leaving, "You will be in the perfect position to set about your mission."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Emma said, feeling a twinge of excitement buzz through her.

Snow snorted, "Plans can change quickly."

* * *

Percival's hooves pounded loudly on the worn dirt road that ran through the bailey as she raced towards the Keep. She had come up on the prisoners as she neared the curtain wall, and upon asking what they were doing out of the castle, one grinned maliciously and informed her of their release. Her blood boiled with rage as she glared down at them - not because they had been released - she was obviously aware of it considering it was her plan in the first place, but the way they taunted her as they danced around her horse laughing made her want to end their pitiful lives on the spot. Instead, she kicked her horse firmly and sent him off towards the castle to have a discussion with her parents.

Seeing the King and Queen just about to re-enter the castle, Emma roared, "HOW DARE YOU!" She sat her butt down into the saddle and pulled roughly on the reins, bringing Percival to a sliding stop right before the stone steps. "You released them?!"

Snow was the first to turn around, a look of compassion and concern on her face which only served to annoy Emma more, making it easier to pass of her anger as rage. "Emma, dear, you know that violence has never been our way. Of course we released them, they were only spies. They hurt no one."

"ARE YOU BLIND WOMAN?!" Emma exclaimed as she swung her her leg over and jumped out of the saddle, tossing the reins to a nearby servant. "THEY HAVE INFORMATION ON US AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET THEM GO?"

"What information do you think they have on us Emma?" David asked calmly as he stepped in between Emma's advancing form and his wife.

"They're _spies_ dad, do you really need to know the specifics of what they do or don't know?" Emma snarled as she stopped short of him. "They could know nothing, or everything. What I don't understand is how you can risk it for a couple of lowly scoundrels like them."

"Are you challenging my rule?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at his daughter in a perfect imitation of one of their fights. Servants began to gather around them, listening.

Good.

Emma squared her shoulders and looked defiantly up to her father. "No. I want no part of _your_ rule, as you call it. In fact," she started to back away from the steps, "I don't want any part of this kingdom at all!"

She turned around, addressing the servants and soldiers around them. "As of today, I, Emma, daughter of the White Kingdom, renounce my title as Princess, and any-"

"Emma!" Snow screeched in alarm-

"- and _any_ allegiance to the White Kingdom." She turned back to her parents, both with varying degrees of shock and hurt on their faces. "I will not surround myself with cowards who refuse to protect the kingdom they claim to love."

She turned on her heel and headed towards a soldier named Patrick who was heading a hunting party by the well. "Give me your provisions." she demanded.

He stared at her with a face hardened from battle. He wasn't intimidated. Sneering, she moved around him and ripped the bag loose of its leather ties and swung it over her shoulder along with his bedroll. Stalking back to her horse, she attached both the saddlebags and the bedroll as Snow dashed down the stairs and tried to reason with her. She ignored her attempts, shaking off her mother's touch as she whimpered and pleaded with Emma to stay. She doubted very little of it was staged at this point and felt the need to wrap her in a hug and tell her that she was going to be okay. But she didn't. Instead she walked to left side of her horse and climbed up in the saddle. When Snow advanced she turned Percival roughly so that the Queen nearly ran into his hindquarters and took off down the road towards the forest.

As she passed the gates she saw the spies still lingering nearby, having clearly witnessed to their little show. Filing that information away, she leaned forward and kissed to Percy who kicked it into high gear, spooking two ravens as she entered the woods headed for the Black Castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hello everyone :) Well, tonight's the night *waggles eyebrows*. I hope you are up for a fairly long chapter (considering the length of the rest that is), because I decided that part of the reason the plot has been moving so slowly is due to the shorter chapters.. so, I made this one longer. So think of it as two chapters wrapped up in one, bc this one is double the length of the rest with change to spare ;)

A side note... when I talk about the Dark Castle, I realized today while looking at photos on Google I have been mentioning the wrong castle. I meant to be talking about the Dark _Palace,_ i.e. the castle that is Regina's in the show, NOT Rumple's castle. So, even though I named it wrong, know that I am talking about the pointy-castle-of-terror. :D

One more note and I will let you start reading... if you are unaware of what a Capriole move is (for a scene involving Percival), I encourage you to Google a GIF of it. It's wicked neat :)

Oh, I have started to initiate "..." for breaks within the same scene, just in case you were wondering.

Lastly... I have read your reviews and I have listened to you guys whine and complain about the Queen, so I sure hope I hear just as much about her now that she is here (spoiler alert) as I did when she wasn't - i.e. reviews are appreciated and I _do_ take them into account.

Until next time...

Skye

* * *

Emma rode for three days before reaching the Black River. Twice she nearly ran into Black Knights, three times she ran into passing travelers. One particular family of five had eyeballed her curiously, her expensive clothing and royal crest announcing her allegiance. The man and woman had whispered to each other the significance of her arrival into the Black Kingdom's borders, and Emma was confident her arrival would be anything a surprise to the Queen by the time she reached the castle.

She had decided during her journey that it would be no use concealing herself and risk the Queen identifying her on site, or some lowly soldier giving her away. No, she would face this head on. For her people, for Graham, for herself.

Stopping at the river's edge, she surveyed the forest around her. Everything was still as stone. Keen eyes scanned the banks of the river's opposite side until she landed on a single raven staring at her from a old oak tree. Emma wondered briefly if it was one of the two that been near the White Castle, but quickly dismissed it as irrelevant. She had heard that the Evil Queen used many animals, among ravens, as spies; so whether or not the bird was one she'd seen before or not wasn't any reason to trust the sight of it. The bird's head flitted back and forth as it analysed her presence before giving her a particular chilling caw and flying north in the direction of the castle.

 _Good_ , she thought. The quicker she drew the Queen out of the castle, the quicker she could get to work on bringing her down. The wind blew down from the north, blowing her long hair back into the wind behind her and exposing her neck to the frosty air. The White Castle was in the southern region, with a normally warm and temperate climate with only mild winters. The Black Kingdom, however, was in the north. Letting out a shivery sigh, she turned Percival towards the bridge a few feet away and began to cross.

Before she made it to the other side, two trolls jump from the bridge's underside and made their way to her. Percy reared in surprise, striking out with his two front legs and managing to hit one in the head while the other ducked and tried to rip the princess from the saddle. Emma was too quick, pivoting Percy and then cueing him into a capriole as her sharp hearing caught the advance of the first troll on her other side. The move sent Percy up, taking her out of the first trolls reach, before ascending into the air and kicking out with his hind legs, nailing the second troll square in the chest and sending him off the bridge and into the cold water with a loud splash.

She drew her sword at the first trolls throat as soon as her horse was back on the ground. "One move and your blood will paint this bridge." She snarled, teeth bared and eyes glowing. The troll froze in terror. If she were able to witness herself she would've realised it was the frightful red eyes that had caught the creature's attention. However, ignorant in the knowledge, she assumed the trolls obedience was brought about by self-preservation. "Tell me the nearest human residence." she commanded, her gaze never leaving his face as Percy wiggled about with adrenaline.

"Half mile to the east, just over that hill. Follow the river and you'll find it." The troll's low voice rumbled, nervously looking anywhere but at her face."It belongs to a old man and his daughter. Harmless folks, been stealing from them for years."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Now you don't."

He nodded rather enthusiastically. "Absolutely. Can you let me go now?"

The blonde removed her blade from the troll's neck but did not lower it, instead using it to point over his shoulder to the west. "Go. You'll find your friend downstream in about an hour's time."

The troll nodded and ran off the bridge to find his friend.

Emma waited until she saw the troll scurrying along the steep bank below before dismounting and checking Percival for any injuries. Luckily, the trolls had been unarmed, and once satisfied her mount was in the same condition as before, she remounted and finished crossing the bridge and headed east. The journey wouldn't be long, but the terrain across the river was much rougher than before. She knew she would have to dismount for at least some of it judging by the jagged rocks along the bank. The wind picked up again, causing a shiver to run through her, the thin navy cloak she wore proving little use against the elements.

…

Sometime during her journey, it began to snow and by the time Emma caught the scent of the humans she was visibly shaking under the bitter air. Percy walked quietly to her left, providing some warmth as they went. They had left the river's rocky edge some time ago, taking shelter within the trees once it began to snow. Now, daylight was retreating and the temperature was leaving with it. The Castle was only an hour or two from the bridge, but this little detour to the east had cost her another hour at least. She wouldn't be making any introductions with the Queen tonight as planned. The realization sent her mood floundering with everything else as they moved closer to the little stone cottage she could spot in the distance.

Soon they broke through the trees into the little clearing surrounding the trees. There was still enough daylight to reveal the small cottage, small stable and varying pieces of farming utensils strewn about the place. It wasn't exactly tidy, but it would do for the night.

A dog started barking and Percival lifted his head curiously as the fluffy black hound rounded the side of the cottage, it's bark echoing around the clearing. Emma stopped and waited.

* * *

The book cover shut with a _slap_ as Ruby pushed it towards the stack of a few hundred others she'd been going through ever since Emma left. Frustrated, she stood and paced back and forth while trying to rack her brain of any other books that might have any information on what had been behind Emma's reaction that day in the sparing room. All her life she had been taught to respect and love her wolf, and never to resist it for long. Doing so could drive a wolf mad and she worried for her friend.

Their bond had been quiet over the last couple of days, only spiking in a quick bought of rage shortly after dinner had ended. Ruby had been lounging in the common area with Archie and a few others when she had felt it. It had been hot and sharp like a knife driving into her gut that had been resting in a fire. She had clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes, nearly affected by it as much as Emma had been. It was over almost as soon as it started thankfully, but the feeling left the brunette restless and she had excused herself to the library.

Now, she was out of ideas. Running a hand through her hair, she turned away from the books and headed for the kitchens.

…

"Here, take that pie and set it over there for me girl." Granny commanded as she all but thrust a blueberry pie into Ruby's hands the moment she entered the kitchen. Ruby did as she was told and when she was done she came back and leaned against the giant table in the center where Granny was dutifully rolling dough. When she didn't say anything, Granny summarized the reason for her presence, "Didn't find anything in the library again?"

Ruby shook her head and sucked her teeth before letting out a sigh. "No."

The older woman made a noncommittal noise and flipped the dough. "Told you. What you're looking for isn't going to be found in books."

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Ruby breathed out, reaching forward and grabbing an apple from the bowl on the opposing counter and taking a bite.

"You could always check with Bandos." Granny proposed with another flip of the dough.

"Who?" Ruby said blankly, not familiar with who her grandmother was referring too.

"Squire Bandos. His father was a renowned history scholar for King Leopold. If anyone knows the answers to your questions, it'd be him." The older woman stopped rolling the dough and looked at her matter-of-factly. "I know you are worried about her. I am too. When someone ignores their wolf, bad things tend to happen. I hope you can find some answers soon, before Emma gets herself killed."

Ruby sniffed. "Me too." Finished with her apple, she tossed the remains into the fire and left the kitchen, feeling only slightly better than when she arrived. At least she had a lead.

* * *

"H-hello? Who's out there? Show yourself!" A female voice called from the far side of the cottage.

Emma lifted her eyes from the barking hound who had stopped halfway between the voice and herself, using her wolf's vision to see an attractive young woman with long dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a crossbow looking nervously at her. The blonde lifted her trembling hands as a show of surrender and licked her lips before speaking in a quiet, non-threatening voice. "I mean you know harm, I only wish to seek refuge from the cold for the night."

"Y-your eyes!" The girl gasped.

"I am a descendant of Loki." Emma said firmly, hoping that would hold sway to the girl. Loki, an ancient God from long ago, was said to be the father of her race. It was said that he had shapeshifting abilities which he passed down to his children, her ancestors. Although Loki himself hadn't the best reputation, associating with him meant associating with the kind and pure reputation of the White Kingdom, and would hopefully be enough to assure the girl that the blonde meant no harm.

"Turnskin." The girl lowered the crossbow but kept it armed. Emma winced at the common term for species, but remained silent. "From the White Kingdom."

"Yes." Emma confirmed, her voice wavering slightly from the cold.

The girl looked at her shivering, blue eyes shining with something akin to pity that had Emma bristling inside, before releasing the arrow out of it's catch and returning it to it's quiver. "Alright. Just for the night. Put your horse in the stable, there is plenty of hay and my father is away on business so there is an open stall for him. I'll put some tea on." She looked over to the dog, "C'mon Gaston." The mutt looked between them, huffed in Emma's direction, and then turned to follow the girl into the house.

Emma watched them go, then led Percy towards the stable. Once inside, she quickly unsaddled him and gave him a quick wipe down with a nearby rag to remove the light layer of snow that had fallen on him. Once she was content that he was as dry as she was going to get him, she put him in the open stall and tossed him a few flakes of hay, happy to see there was already water in a bucket in the corner. "I'll see you in the morning Perce." She told him, smiling when he completely ignored her in favor of stuffing his face with his dinner. On the walk out, she stopped to pet the pretty bay horse in the other stall, scratching it's forehead affectionately.

When she let herself into the cottage, the young woman was by the fire, taking a small whistling kettle from the heat and setting it onto the table. "Do you take sugar in your tea?" the stranger asked.

Emma shook her head, "No thank you, plain is fine." The girl nervously flitted about collecting two mugs and pouring them tea while Emma removed her soaked cloak and hung it on nail by the door.

"Please, take a seat at the table and drink some tea, you must be freezing."

The blonde hummed in agreement and sat down at the small table, taking the chair closest to the fire before bringing the mug up to her lips.

"I'm Belle." The young woman announced after a few minutes of sitting in silence. Emma paused her movement of bringing the mug to her lips again and thought about how she wanted to introduce herself. Obviously, she couldn't tell Belle who she really was, for fear of too many questions being thrown at her that she didn't want to answer. So… she lied.

"Emily."

"Really? You don't look like an Emily." Belle blurted out, then quickly looked down at the table, cheeks blushing pink. "I apologize, that was rude of me."

Emma smiled, ignoring the apology. "No? What do I look like?"

Belle looked up at her, eyes wide. "Um, well, I don't know… just not an Emily."

The blonde chuckled, "I will keep that in mind."

"So, what brings you north?" Belle asked, taking another sugar cube from the bowl between them and placing it in her mug with a _plop._

"Definitely not the weather." Emma quipped, finishing her tea and pouring herself another mug full. "But I guess you could say I was looking for a change of scenery."

Belle, who was smiling in entertainment at Emma's light humor, nodded politely. "I see. And what do you think of the scenery so far?"

Emma pinned the younger woman with a sultry stare, causing Belle's eyes to widen at the unintended innuendo and her cheeks to tinge pink again. "I-I mean… I-" she smiled again and ran her hands through her hair before setting them palm side down on the table. Squaring her shoulders, she seemed to catch a wave of bravery as she tried to explain herself. "I didn't mean to imply-"

The blonde interrupted her by laughing, full belly as Emma stood and walked closer to the fire. "Relax, I didn't come here for _that_." She paused, letting the fire wrap comfortably around her. "Although the scenery so far has been… charmingly beautiful." She looked back at Belle and gave her a little wink.

Emma wasn't one to flaunt her sexuality, and she didn't flirt often back home. However, she was feeling rather awkward standing in some stranger's dining room, and it seemed to be manifesting itself in strange ways. Not that she dwelled on the feeling much, it was sort of nice to be out of her parent's grasp without consequences.

Belle smiled at the compliment and stood, collecting their mugs and setting them in the sink. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to dinner and a warm bath but I'll take whatever I can get." Emma replied, her bravado from moments before dissipating as she withdrew a bit, suddenly missing her private bath and the palace cooks.

"I can heat up a pot of water for a sponge bath?" Belle suggested kindly, "And I just set leftovers from dinner in the cellar to cool, it isn't much… cabbage soup and rabbit, but it'll fill you up."

"Thank you." Emma returned with a grateful smile.

Belle smiled, "We may be from different kingdoms, and they may not see eye to eye, but that shouldn't stop people from being decent to each other."

Emma nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

The next morning, Emma awoke with the sun. Quickly, she redressed and headed down stairs, intent on sneaking out of the cottage before Belle stirred. Unfortunately, she found Belle putting finishing touches on a meager breakfast of dried fruit and bread in the kitchen and found her feet walking in that direction. It would be rude to just walk out when the young brunette had put an effort into making breakfast anyway.

"Good morning." Belle greeted cheerily.

"Good morning." Emma returned, a little shyly as she sat down at the table.

"Help yourself to the fruit, there is porridge cooking over the fire that will be done soon as well." Belle offered, motioning to the plate between them.

"Thank you, honestly, you're being too kind." Emma said as she popped a oven dried strawberry into her mouth.

"Nonsense, I am just helping out a kind stranger." The brunette insisted.

They continued on like that, lightly complimenting the other's kindness and discussing benign subjects like favorite foods and the weather until Emma decided it was time to leave. She thanked Belle again for her kindness and then excused herself to the barn, where, she happily discovered Percy munching on his morning hay. Belle must've woken early and done all of the chores prior to making breakfast. The thought made her smile, and she thought if things were different, she and Belle would most definitely be friends.

After her horse was ready and saddled, she exited the stable and mounted. Snow crunched beneath his hooves as he danced around with the energy of the new day. His enthusiasm was infectious and Emma allowed herself a moment to laugh with him. If she had to guess, more than five inches of snow had fallen during the night. It was colder today, and she was already shivering underneath her light cloak. But the ride would be short and once they got going, the heat rising off of Percy's back would help to keep her warm.

"Wait! I have something for you!" Belle called, rushing over to her with a thick, white fur. "It'll help keep you warm." she said as she handed up to Emma.

Emma smiled, "I couldn't possibly take something so nice from someone with so little."

"Then bring it back to me when you can." Belle reasoned, "Consider it a lend."

"Okay." Emma agreed, taking the warm fur and putting it around herself.

"It suits a member of the royal White family." The younger woman decided with a nod.

"Thank you, Belle. For everything. I will always remember your kindness." The Princess promised, thinking that if the prophecy surrounding her birth had an ounce of truth to it, she'd repay Belle's hospitality handsomely.

* * *

"Halt!"

Emma did as commanded, Percival coming to a standstill as they both watched as at least a dozen Black Knights poured from the Dark Castle's gates, the sentinel's above on the curtain wall positioned with arrows pointed in her direction. She held up her hands in surrender as the knights encircled around her.

"What is your business here?" One barked at her.

"I've come to offer my allegiance to the Evil Queen." Emma stated firmly, eyes flickering between the knights, keeping a constant vigilance.

"And who might you be?" Another asked from behind her.

The blonde pivoted Percival to face him, her chin tilting up with a mixture of pride and arrogance as she announced her title. "I am Emma White, Princess of the White Kingdom, and I demand an audience with your Queen."

A sultry cackle emanated from behind Emma, and she turned to see the Knights parting as a beautifully dark woman wearing a cloak made of black feathers sauntered in. "You _demand_ an audience with the Queen?" The woman repeated salaciously as she neared Emma, "How _brash_ of you, my dear."

Emma narrowed her eyes, standing her ground as the woman wrapped a gloved hand around her horse's reins, looking up at her with long dark lashes and eyes the color of chocolate. Emma felt her heart flutter at the sight, but blinked the feeling away as she squared her shoulders arrogantly. "I don't believe I stuttered."

The woman laughed, looking around at her soldiers who joined her, albeit less enthusiastically. When those brown eyes pierced hers again, Emma felt her wolf rise to the surface and fought back a snarl. She was supposed to be feigning allegiance, not getting herself killed before even entering the castle.

"My dear Princess, do you know how many people have drowned in a pool of their own blood for being as cavalier as yourself?" The dark woman replied silkily, a warning laced within the words as she preoccupied herself with petting Percival's neck.

Emma remained unshaken. "I won't be one of them."

"Oh?" Dark eyes flitted to hers again, amusement shining in them like infinite stars.

The blonde nodded confidently. "I may have renounced my title to the White Kingdom, but my death would still start a war that you are not prepared to fight, your _Majesty._ "

The Evil Queen laughed again, louder and fuller than before, as if Emma had just told her the funniest joke she'd ever heard. When she finally caught her breath, she made a diplomatic hand gesture to the Knight closest to Emma, and before the wolf could react, she felt thundering pain against the side of her head, and then she was unconscious.


End file.
